<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Help us by EqualsPeach</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26721940">Help us</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/EqualsPeach/pseuds/EqualsPeach'>EqualsPeach</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dead by Daylight (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Multi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 08:22:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,703</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26721940</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/EqualsPeach/pseuds/EqualsPeach</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
      <p>I want to mention that Pyramid Head is an exact copy of James form Silent Hill, just more bloody. not only that, but Sally and Herman are 'normal' in a way. Kazan is alive and younger while Rin goes with him everywhere in one piece and she's a little girl.</p>
    </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>David King/Frank Morrison/Quentin Smith, David Tapp/Ash Williams, Dwight Fairfield/Danny "Jed Olsen" Johnson | The Ghost Face, Dwight Fairfield/Evan MacMillan | The Trapper, Felix Richter/Ace Visconti, Michael Myers/Jake Park, Nea Karlsson/Meg Thomas, Philip Ojomo | The Wraith/Jake Park, Pyramid Head (Silent Hill)/Felix Richter, Quentin Smith/Kazan Yamaoka | The Oni</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Help us</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I want to mention that Pyramid Head is an exact copy of James form Silent Hill, just more bloody. not only that, but Sally and Herman are 'normal' in a way. Kazan is alive and younger while Rin goes with him everywhere in one piece and she's a little girl.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The sounds of metal can be heard scraping the floor. There was blood on the floor, walls, and even the ceiling, there were sounds of whimpers that could be heard from four different boys, all bleeding and huddling together to keep warmth. Dwight Fairfield was the "Leader" of this little group with the Resolute Dreamwalker Quentin Smith who was also sobbing in Dwight's and Solitary Survivalist Jake Park while the final boy was standing up while the others looked at him. "We need to get out of here. Jake, do you know how to pick a lock?" the Visionary Architect Felix Richter asked Jake who just nodded his head. "Do you think you can managed what we have?" Dwight asked and Jake shrugged his shoulders "It depends what we have, what's in the pockets?" he asked and everyone emptied their pockets. There were simple things, Bobby pins and paper clips and such and Jake was picking up those things, "I can probably pick this lock, I'll just need some time." he said and he put the things in his hair and left them there. as if on cue, five different men came downstairs to where they were located. Evan MacMilan or the Trapper as the survivors call him when it was first a game,then they were released. On his left, there was Frank Morrison, one of the Legion members and was a little older then Quentin by a year or two.Beside him was a fellow survivor David King who had his arm around Frank, on Trappers Right and on David's left, was Michael Myers and Pyramid Head "Hello there prey~"David said and the four boys- no, the "Prey" as David called them shivered in fear. Cowering in the corner, they began to remember what happened and how they came to be like this.</p><p>~<em><span class="u"><strong>Flashback</strong></span></em>~</p><p>Dwight was running through the corn of the Thompson house when he cam across a injured Quentin Smith. "Be careful, Trapper is more aggressive today" Quentin said and Dwight shuddered in fear, He decided to be toxic and pull a Nea and T-bag at the Exit gate. "Have you encountered anyone else?" Dwight asked and Quentin nodded his head, "Jake was on the floor and I have yet to encounter Felix" Dwight patched up Quentin and he ran into Trapper on the way so he made a beeline to the killer shack. All of the killers hated the Killer shack, it was the most powerful loop if the realm had a killer shack, however most killers like Huntress or Trapper or clown can end loops easily. Dwight vaulted the window and he an to the side where the Pallet was and he screamed out in pain, feeling the familiar pain of the teeth digging deep into his leg and attempts to escape but he was to slow. Trapper bonked Dwight hard on the head that it caused him to start to blank out. The last thing that Dwight saw before the darkness engulfed him was Felix throwing down the Pallet</p><p>~<em><span class="u"><strong>Flashback Ends</strong></span></em>~</p><p>Dwight grunted in pain as Evan pulled out his member out his ass and cum came out of his ass like a waterfall. The four boys had it rough but they all felt bad for Quentin. David and Frank didn't show any mercy splitting him in half and they switched until they were satisfied. Jake was staying as silent as possible while Michael still rammed into him but when he his his prostate, he let out a powerful moan and his eyes rolled to the back of his head.Felix was passed out on the floor with a river of semen coming out of both ends. The Five men get up and leave, while the four boys are just there, passed out, Spazzing out, sobbing , or just in pain. after some time, the four got some strength and were able to get up but barely walk around. "We really need to leave." Quentin said and the others nodded "How fast can you pick the lock?" Dwight asked Jake and he looked over to them, "Well, Since I have this stuff, It'll take me a couple minutes" he said and that's when Felix asked "Do we even know the layout of this... place at all?" and they all stayed silent. trying to figure out the layout of the place that they were trapped in, There was a bright blue thing in the distance and Dwight was the first to notice this. "Hey... Look at that." he said and pointed to the blue thing, "Those are Blueprints!?" Felix whispered yelled and that's when Jake got to work unlocking the door, *<em><span class="u"><strong>Click</strong></span></em>* they heard, then another, then another, then after two more clicks, the Lock unlocked and they opened the gate slowly and retrieved the Blueprints and they also found six different weapons, from a mace, to a knife, to a huge sword. Felix took the sword, Dwight got the mace, Jake got a butcher knife, and Quentin got duel wield kitchen knifes. They examined the blueprints and they walked out. They walked outside their prison and they walked slowly, huddled together. They were walking while their heard noised in the distance and they prepared and when they peeked, they saw that they were watching a show on a old TV that they must've found. Dwight walked first then Jake, after Quentin and Felix walked together. They were walking and then they heard a noise. they looked at the door and they didn't want to get into any other mess so they walked passed it and made several turns until they found a huge door. They reached for the lock when they heard a knock on the door and they looked through the window in the side. they saw Two police workers right there and they opened when someone yelled "HEY!" Dwight opened the door and they all ran outside while the five people chased them and the police workers shot them on the legs, knocking them down and the looked at the four boys, "Who are you four." "O-our names are Jake Park, Quentin Smith, Felix Richter, and Dwight Fairfield." Dwight said and the two workers looked at each other, "That can't be possible, they've been missing for for years." one of them said and they looked back at the boys "But they look like the missing people from the report." the other said and that's when they see the five older men start to crawl to the four boys "NO STAY AWAY!" they yelled and readied their weapons. The two looked at the boys confused and they just tasered the five men and they knocked out. "Here, put the weapons down, and come down with us at the station, hows that sound?" they asked and the boys dropped their weapons and put their hands in the air. "No. you're not getting arrested, but do you know if their are other people here?" the police officer asked and then there were some screams "Get some backup" one of them said and she ran into the manor. While waiting, the female police officer came out with 5 women, five women that looked familiar to them. </p><p>Laurie Strode, a babysitter before and after the entity got her and let her go. Kate Denson, a small country singer. Jane Romero, a inflectional celebrity. Nancy Wheeler, an Aspiring Journalist. and Zarina Kassir, a Plucky Documentarian noticed the four boys and they ran together for a group hug "What are you guys doing here!?" The boys asked and the girls answered back "We don't know, we were just kidnapped" and the cops looked at the nine people, "you guys know each other?" she asked and they nodded "Wow. Small world." she said and they loaded the five pass out men in the back of a jeep, police jeep of course while the others just were taken to the hospital. The People working there, Doctor Herman Carter and Nurse Sally Smithson were examining the nine people and they asked them a question that will never leave their heads "What's the entity's world better then this one or not?" Herman asked they all stayed silent. "well then, this one's on the house, don't get used to it" he said and they nine people walked out "well, now what?" Dwight asked. They didn't know what to do now because he assumes that the worlds are now one because he walked past people that recognized Zarina, Jane and Kate. There were people that were saying hi to Nancy and there was a woman with a child that talked to Laurie. They walked for a while when Dwight saw saw familiar words "PizzaWhat!" "No way..." he said and the others looked at him and that's when someone came outside "DWIGHT! Get your ass back in here and start delivering shit!" A fat man yelled and Dwight looked at the floor "no..." he said quietly and the man looked at him "What did you say?!" He said angerly, "I Said NO!" Dwight screamed back and he walked away from the store "Dwight wait up" the others yelled. While Dwight was fuming with rage, he didn't know where or what he was walking into, until he was pulled aside by a bigger man, it was Steve with a small gang. "Let me go!" Dwight yelled and someone socked him causing his glasses to fall off his face. "HELP- Mmph!" He was screaming when he felt something over his mouth, Steve's hand. "Shut up." He said but Dwight was still yelling as loud as he could until he could see some blury figures "DWIGHT!" he heard the voices, The eight people looked at him being held back by Steve "Let him go Steve." Nancy said getting in front of the group "Why should I?" he said and he stepped backwards "Because,you wouldn't like it when Demo did it to you." she said and Steve stopped and stared at her "Shut up bitch" he said and Nancy took multiple steps forward "I may be a lot of things..." she said and she stopped right in front of Steve, "But I am NOT a Bitch!" she said and kicked him in his groin, causing him to let go of Dwight and they picked up his glasses and they ran away "AFTER THEM!" they heard and they looked and Steve was limping while his gang members were running after them "What do we do?!" Laurie yelled and they thought "Police" Jane yelled and they ran for a good while until they saw a police station two blocks down "Hurry!" Zarina said and they all ran inside the station while the cops looked up at them confused, they saw Steve's gang run in with their weapon ready and the cops pulled up their guns "Stop! Drop your weapons" they said and didn't back down "Kate, Is that you?" a man said and they looked and they see David Tapp and Ash Williams. "Yes! Help us." she said and someone pulled her to them and they held a small blade to her neck.</p><p> </p><p>"KATE" Jane yelled and she was pulled back by Dwight and Jake "What are you doing?!" she yelled while the others motioned he at Kate. She was humming a song that they knew "Buck and wild, Swing to be free" and she headbutted the man that held her captive "your hands just can't keep ahold of me" she said and walked back to the group "Tapp, if you can arrest them AND Steve, that would be nice" she said and Tapp Nodded and while the police were arresting everyone, Steve managed to run out and get away while no one else looked. "Well If you need the help, why don't y'all swing down my place when we're done." Tapp offered and the the others looked at him "You sure?" Laurie asked him and he nodded his head "Ok, I'm off in Twenty Minutes, Just wait for me and Ash." he said and walked of, "ten dollars." Felix said "Bet" and they all nodded and waited for Ash to arrive. They saw people that they remember but not really, Who they thought was the Hag was just a different old lady. Then the two people that they thought were Oni And Spirit were actually them. Spirit saw them and went up to them "Hello, My name is Rin Yamaoka, this is my great-great-great-great-great grandfather. Kazan Yamaoka." she said as if she was a little girl, "now now sweetheart, lets go now." Kazan said and she ran up to up "Ok! Lets Go!" she yelled and he laughed "My apologies about that young survivors." he said and they just brushed it off "Coming up, Nine people were freed from the grasp of Five men and or rapist." The News Anchor said and the four boys froze and they saw Evan, Frank, David, Pyramid Head, and Michael Unmasked. The girls seem to notice this and they put the pieces together and they ran up to them "We will hopefully have police reports about who these mysterious nine people were, Tonight at 6" he said and another channel came up "Excuse me." they heard and they see Kazan with a sympathetic look "I feel sorry for you nine." he said and he and Rin left the station. While Dwight, Felix, Quentin and Jake were hyperventilating, Ash and Tapp came out and they noticed this and ran up to them "Dwight, look at me." Tapp said and Dwight didn't lift his head "Y-you don't happen to be..." he was saying before The girls nodded their heads. "Well, we got more Hours Ash" Tapp said and Ash groaned "I want to head home already with you" he whined and Tapp looked down with a small blush. "Ash this is important." Tapp said and Ash sighed in defeat "I know." he said and he lead them to an unused integration room, "So, this was after the Entity set us free correct?" "I-it was before and after..." Dwight explained their situation and while Ash was nodding off, Tapp was taking notes as he talked "Well, now that we know what happened, do you want us to accompany you where ever you go" Tapp asked and they shook their head "Is it possible that you can teach us self defense instead." Zarina asked and he nodded his head "Just come down to the station, while there are no cases, I'll make sure that you learn the self defense that you need." he said and they thanked him so many times "it's not problem, Although I do have a question..." Tapp said and they looked at him, "Do you have a scar on your shoulder?" he asked and they started to wonder "Do you" Quentin asked and he nodded his head. The others checked their shoulders and sure enough, there were big circles on their shoulders  and just seeing them made them want to cry. "O-on a brighter note, lets go to my house, I'll order pizz-" he was saying while they were chopping the air near their throats. "Um, I'll just cook something then." he said and they all walked out</p><p>Tapp and Ash's house wasn't that far from the station, mostly a fifteen minute walk but other then that, it was smooth sailing and they arrived and they all sat down on the couch "What do you feel like eating" Ash asked and they shrugged "Anything, you want help" Laurie asked and he nodded his head "If you can help, that'll be great" he said and she walked with him to the kitchen "What The!" she said and they ran over to see The fridge empty "What do you guys eat?" she asked Tapp and Ash. They both looked away and whistled awkwardly while she sighed "No wonder you said you'll order Pizza"she said and she walked up to Tapp "Do you at least have money?" she asked and Tapp handed his wallet to her "There's a nearby Shopping market right down the street" he said "Great! Now Girls come with me" she said and they all left, leaving all the men there to sit in silence.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>